The present embodiments relate generally to an endoluminal prosthesis including a valve and a delivery system for delivering and deploying the prosthesis and valve.
Stent grafts and valves are used to treat aortic disease in the ascending aorta and the aortic valve. In such instances when repair of both the ascending aorta and the aortic valve is involved, cardiac or vascular surgeons or interventional cardiologists will typically utilize open surgery to perform such repairs for most patients. Endovascular repair, such as Transcatheter Aortic Valve Replacement (TAVR) is possible for some patients to repair the aortic valve. TAVR may be preferable for some patients who are not candidates for open surgery or are high risk for open surgery. However, traditional endovascular procedures can be difficult to deploy both a graft for the ascending aorta as well as an aortic valve.
In typical endovascular delivery of stent grafts, stent grafts may be deployed by accessing a vasculature with a small incision in the skin and guiding a delivery system through the vasculature to the target area. This intraluminal delivery is less invasive and generally preferred over more intrusive forms of surgery such as open surgery. Multiple stent grafts or other components may be implanted using intraluminal delivery to provide a system of interconnected stent grafts and components. Interconnected stent grafts can be made of fenestrated stent grafts and smaller side branch stent grafts.
In some conditions, an aneurysm has engulfed a main vessel as well as the aortic valve or other nearby portions of the vasculature. In this case, the aortic valve and the ascending aorta require repair.
In the transfemoral approach, the delivery system is introduced toward the heart and up through the ascending aorta via the femoral artery. The aortic valve replacement is deployed more superior to the heart than the ascending aorta graft, and therefore must typically be delivered prior to the ascending aorta graft. One such procedure could include sequential delivery, such that the aortic valve is delivered first, followed by delivery of the ascending aorta graft.